Tom Felton
Thomas Andrew Felton (born September 22, 1987) is an English actor. Born in Kensington, London, he grew up in Epsom with his mother, Sharon, his father, Peter, and his three brothers, Jonathan, Ashley and Chris. Felton came first to attention in 1995 when he was featured in a number of top television commercials. He shot to fame, however, in 1996 when he played the part of Peagreen Clock in Peter Hewitt's The Borrowers and later as Louis in the film Anna and the King which also starred Jodie Foster. Rumours spread of Tom taking part in the series Home Farm Twins, but the show never came out of cancellation. More recently he has become known for his portrayal of Draco Malfoy in the Harry Potter films. Felton has also been in several TV series, namely Second Sight I and II playing witness Thomas Ingham opposite Clive Owen. In addition, Felton is a talented singer and has been a member of four choirs during his childhood. He was even offered a place in the Guildford Cathedral Choir. He also enjoys football, ice-skating, rollerblading, basketball, cricket, swimming and tennis. His favourite pastime is carp fishing. At age 11, he worked in a fishery. His favourite villain in movies is Alan Rickman in Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves. His favourite Harry Potter characters are Gilderoy Lockhart and Lucius Malfoy. Tom was nominated and voted in fourteenth place in Portrait Magazine, Top 30 Under 30 2009 List.http://www.portraitmagazine.net/archives/top302009.html Felton's fellow Harry Potter's co-stars was also nominated Bonnie Wright who plays Ginny Weasley was second place, Evanna Lynch who play Luna Lovegood was third place, Rupert Grint who plays Ron Weasley was fifth place, Emma Watson who plays Hermione Granger was eighth place and Daniel Radcliffe who plays Harry Potter was eighteenth place in Portrait Magazine, Top 30 Under 30 2009 List. Pre-Harry Potter Years He acted in many commercials, which started with him winning a role in an advertising campaign, which he was chosen for, over 400 other actors who applied for the same job. He shot a commercial in Times Square, New York, for Commercial Union. He also did a series of commercials for Barclaycard. in 1995, he performed as the voice of James on the television series "Bugs". Selected filmography Behind the scenes *He attended Howard of Effingham School until May of 2004. *He likes to go carp fishing. *His favourite car brand is BMW *His favourite clothes brand are Armani and Versace. *He listens to Rap and Hip-hop music. *His favourite country is the United States of America *Visits St. Lawrence in New York almost annually to compete in the Carping Competition. *According to the "Goblet of Fire Movie Poster Book", he is actually only 5'9, not 6'1 as most commonly believe. *He currently has four music videos posted on YouTube, under the account "feltbeats". His songs can also be bought on the iTunes Store and Amazon.com. *He also appeared on Eight Out of Ten Cats. *He was the first of many actors from The Borrowers to appear in the Harry Potter films; others include Mark Williams (Arthur Weasley) and Jim Broadbent (Horace Slughorn). External links *Official Site *Tom Felton's Twitter account *Tom Felton's Youtube account * *Tom Felton at Coolspotters.com *Tom Felton at The Fashion Spot.com fr:Tom Felton ru:Том Фелтон Notes and references See also *Daniel Radcliffe *Rupert Grint *Emma Watson *Bonnie Wright *Evanna Lynch Felton, Tom